Crazy
by Starlight Girl
Summary: oneshot Aelita and Jeremie and the gang come back to Kadic, but what do they find? Song by Simple Plan plz r


**_Crazy _**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own this song which is written and performed by Simple Plan. I do NOT own Code Lyoko or anything to do with the show. I do NOT own the 30 Hour Fasting ideas you'll find out about it later in the story if I missed anything I'm sorry.

On with the story! Enjoy and place a review please!

"What happened to this place?"

"It looks like crap to me!"

"And this is the school I first went to!"

"How did this happen?"

"To me it looks like Xana came here and won a battle or something."

_Tell me what's wrong with society _

_When everywhere I look I see _

_Young girls dying to be on TV _

_They won't stop 'til _

_they've reached their dreams _

_Diet pills, surgery _

_Photoshoped pictures in magazines _

_Telling them how they should be _

_It doesn't make sense to me _

Everywhere the eye could see it was a dump, nothing but young kids with rages and tears running down their faces. Older kids were pushing them down. The adults were just standing around talking to others, either drinking or having a smoke. Such a scene hurt Aelita greatly.

See, Aelita was hoping to have her child go to Kadic Junior High School. When she and Jeremie called the school they got a message machine not saying anything about Kadic. Actually, it was something totally different. It was something like the Homeless House. They thought they got the wrong phone number, but it was actually the right one.

_Is everybody going crazy? _

_Is anyone gonna save me? _

_Can anybody tell me what's going on? _

_Tell me what's going on _

_If you open your eyes _

_You'll see that something is wrong. _

Aelita put her hand to her stomach, which was large since it has been seven months since she and Jeremie found out that they were expecting a child. Jeremie put his hand on top of hers. She sighed.

"I guess things have changed. This isn't Kadic anymore." Aelita turned her head towards the car.

"Come on Aelita!" Yumi said putting her hand on Aelita's shoulder, "May be, ya know, Kadic moved. Maybe this place started to, ya know, turn into crap or something. How many times did you try calling them?"

"Five times." Jeremie answered for her, "We thought it would be easier if we just came to see for ourselves."

"And you took us." Odd added. He didn't seem really happy as he saw one young girl being beat up for the bread in her hands. She was crying, begging the older boys not to hurt her or take her bread.

"See here, little girls. We are in charge here. And if ya's want to get home, you got to get through me and my bud's ya see? So make it easier and hand over the bread and we just might not hurt ya's pretty face, but we can't promise that." The oldest boy was cracking his fists.

"No!" the young girl squeaked, "I need to give this back to my mother or she'll scold me for being late, looking like I went through a hurricane, and having no bread! You can take my necklace! Take my shoes! Anything but this bread, my family and I need it!" her voice was soft. She couldn't make it through the boys. She was small and skinny.

"Well then, we'll have to do it the hard why then huh?"

All the boys started to surround the girl, who was sobbing asking for her mom.

"Mommy!"

Odd couldn't help but run up to the boys and push, hard by the ways, them aside. He helped the younger girl get up and dusted her off from the dirt. He faced the boys.

_I guess things are not how they used to be _

_There are no more normal families _

_Parents act like enemies _

_Making kids feel like its world war III _

_No one cares, no one's there _

_I guess we're all just too damn busy _

_Money's our first priority _

_It doesn't make sense to me _

"You know what you are doing." Odd said in a strong and tough like voice.

"Well, mister, this girl owes a lot of money. She hasn't repaid us in months. You should know how tough times are now, but a person should still have the kindness in their heart to pay back a person!" the boy put on a smile like he knew everything and had everything under control.

"Don't give me that crap." Odd knew he hit the boy hard with those words.

"Damn. He heard us!" the boy whispered to the others, which they all looked pretty scared themselves.

"Maybe you're the person who owes her. Like an apology for one thing." Odd was not moving until her heard them say sorry to the girl.

"Well…… ummmmm… well ya know……. RUN!" he turned towards the boys who nodded and ran over to the metal fence and jumped over it. Odd for one thing was not happy.

"People are just not how they used to be here at Kadic."

"Umm, what to you mean sir?" The little girl finally spoke up.

"Oh, isn't this Kadic Junior High School? Like it was when I was a kid?"

The girl looked at Odd like he had three heads.

"Kadic? No, this was never a junior high school. This is the Doll House."

"The Doll House?" Odd asked still confused.

"Yes, we come here and we meet new people and we can even learn our letters and words, but I can also learn them from my mommy. Now and then when we don't have a dinner we come here and we can have some old soup, but its better then nothing isn't it?" the girl smiled, "But it sounds like Kadic was a nice place. Was it?"

"You could say that." Odd put his hand to the back of his neck and looked up to the old-looking building that once was Kadic.

_Is everybody going crazy? _

_Is anybody going to save me? _

_Can anybody tell me what's going on? _

_Tell me what's going on _

_If you open your eyes _

_You'll see that something is wrong _

"Well thank you very much sir!" she bowed to him and looked up to his face and smiled.

Aelita, Jeremie, and Yumi walked over to Odd and the girl. The little girl smiled at all of them. She knew that they were friends with this man, so they were safe to her.

Aelita bent down to her knees, very carefully, not to hurt herself. She smiled warmly at he girl and put her hands to the girl's shoulders.

"What is your name little girl?" Aelita asked still smiling.

"Allison Solovieff" the girl smiled proudly. She seemed to really like her name.

Aelita's smiled faded.

"No way, is your mother's name Milly?" Aelita asked still not taking her eyes and hands off the girl.

_Tell me what's wrong with society _

_When everywhere I look I see _

_Rich guys driving big SUV's _

_While kids are staving in the streets _

_No one cares _

_No one likes to share _

_I guess life's unfair _

"Yes, miss." Allison looked towards the sun, "Oh no! I'm going to be scolded at for being late. My mommy will not be happy!"

Aelita took her hands off Allison's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Thank you again for everything mister!" Allison bowed to Odd again and ran to the metal gate and jumped it just as the boys did before.

_Is everybody going crazy? _

_Is anybody gonna save me? _

_Can anybody tell me what's going on? _

_Tell me what's going on _

_If you open your eyes _

_You'll see that something is wrong _

Aelita stood up. She watched the young running into the woods. Aelita turned to everybody else.

"Well. We have no more business here." Jeremie walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her swollen womb rub on his's stoamch.

"Okay, lets go." Jeremie turned to the others, they all nodded.

"I just hate to see our world come to this. Earth was never like it was when I was a kid. How did it change so fast?"

Jeremie stroked her pink, soft hair.

"Aelita, even when we were all kids, the world was already started to turn into this. It is going to be hard to stop it, too. People were throwing their trash in lakes, rivers, and oceans making the under water life die out faster and good drinking water was hard to get. People were turning our world into pure bad, hell."

Aelita looked at the others. They all nodded.

"We just didn't care cause it wasn't happening in our area." Jeremie kept on talking and stroking her hair, "Some people had good hearts and gave money, food, cloths, and much more to the ones who needed it. Like the time you did that 30 Hour Fasting with your church and you couldn't eat any food. All the pledges you got from people, that money went towards people who needed the food and more and you felt how they felt. Having no food for a day and a half."

"I just wish we could do something." Aelita started crying, but very little. She had so much fun during the 30 Hour Fasting.

"People can do something. You just got to get them to do it. There are still very selfish. One person can do more than enough for a person in need."

Aeltia smiled and hugged Jeremie. Jeremie kissed her gentaly on the lips.

"Then we can start as soon as we can, the three of us." Aelita whispered inot Jeremie's ear as they parted. Jeremie smiled.

"Then lets start so other children can live a life better then this." Jeremie put his hand on Aelita's stoamch and kissed her again.

"Okay guys, lte's stop with the lovey, dovey stuff and lets figure out what we can make this place of a dump into a place like Kadic once more, are the smell! Oh my gods! It's worse than a dump!" Ulrich yelled over to them.

Jeremie and Aelita smiled, they hoped the future would be much brighter.

**Fin **

A few words before you go and review by the way you should review make me happy! all this can happen to our world. OUR WORLD! Make it a better place for future years. By the way the 30 Hour Fasting is not my idea like before. I'm doing the samething in Feb. People, I heard this is a fun thing and I have a feeling this will make you fill happy when you do it. Okay I'm done. Hope you review tell me if you are doing something like 30 Hour Fasting. Please I really worked hard on the story! Peace Out

Starlight Girl o


End file.
